


One

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coulson is all that matters, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romance, Skye is all that matters, Superpowers, UST, Undressing, Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 feels about Skoulson and her father based on tumblr conversations, always dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

"Get your hands off of him."

"I warned you, what cost of denying me would look like. It looks _exactly_ like this."

Coulson's shirt was bunched in her father's hand, his knuckles grazing the ground as he kneeled before the man.

"And I warned you, if you pushed me, what I might be capable of."

"I thought you refused to embrace your heritage," he said, tossing Coulson to the side and taking several steps towards her.

Her eyes turned toward Coulson for a brief moment as he fell against the ground, but breathed again when he began pulling himself together slowly.

He was alive and that was all that mattered.

"I was wrong," she said, lowering her head, a look of concentration on her face. "I have embraced what I am, but I will decide what that means, not you."

Coulson struggled to his feet, swaying, his back sliding against the wall as he fought to remain standing, letting his body adjust to the beating he'd just taken.

Sure, the alien DNA had made him stronger, but not strong enough. Skye's father wasn't just using brute force, he was using something else, something intangible, that Coulson couldn't predict or counter.

It had clouded his senses and given the other man the upper hand.

"Let's see what you've got, my darling," Skye's father said with a smile.

Coulson watched as something invisible pushed the man backwards.

The man grinned and started to laugh.

Skye was leaning forward, hands curled into fists.

"Again," he said, laughing harder.

He pressed against an invisible barrier and Coulson watched in disbelief as his feet slid against the pavement, moving him away by several feet.

"What will it take to get a proper demonstration?" he asked, gesturing with his hands as Skye was sent reeling backwards, knocked to the ground.

"Should I pick him up again?" he said, pointing his hand at Coulson. "Snap his neck like a twig?"

Coulson felt his feet lift off the ground, a choking sensation cutting off his breathing.

"The only thing that will break today, is you," Skye said, getting to her feet.

Coulson saw a trickle of blood begin to drip from her nose. She looked down at it startled, wiped it away with her hand.

"We all have to live with our choices," her father said.

Skye and Coulson stared at each other across the room.

"I did choose," she said to her father, gritting her teeth. "And it's not you."

***

Coulson ran to her as she lost her footing, and he reached her in time to get his hands under her arms and bear her weight.

"Skye," he said, touching her face, her shoulder delicately, pulling his handkerchief out of his inner suit pocket and licking it before dabbing it along the blood drying on her face.

"Sorry for the mess, sir," she said, taking the handkerchief from him, seeming a little embarrassed.

"I think we're even," he smiled, catching her by the elbows and letting her grip his arms.

"No, you totally owe me," she said, chuckling, "And SHIELD needs to update it's file on telekinesis. It's real. I've seen it firsthand."

"We'll do that," he said, pulling her into an embrace, his lips pressing against her forehead. "I was afraid I might lose you for a moment there."

Her face was buried against his chest, and she could feel his shuddering breaths, the emotions starting to take over now that the adrenaline was subsiding.

They both turned their heads towards Skye's unconscious father, laid out on the ground.

"He's not dead," she said.

"No, he's not," Coulson replied with a frown.

"Do you think...?" Skye started, suddenly looking pale and exhausted.

"Skye?!"

He felt her go limp in his arms.

Letting her down gently, he checked her pulse and breathing, sighing, relieved to find her vitals steady.

He immediately swung her up until he was carrying her, holding her, the one thing in all of this he couldn't let go of.

That's how he'd ended up in this situation to begin with.

He knew, past a certain point, he wasn't acting as the Director of SHIELD anymore.

It wasn't just about not leaving a member of his team behind. It was because he couldn't sleep knowing he might never see her again.

She had gone to her father by choice, but he had to follow. He wanted to respect her wishes, honor her, but the thought wouldn't leave him: what if I never see her again?

As he headed for the exit, not sure where they'd been held, where on Earth they were, he knew he had to get Skye to Simmons.

***

The pale light didn't blind her, but it jarred her out of sleep and she sat up, breathing deeply, vision clearing as she took in her surroundings.

First, was the quality of the light, which seemed unfamiliar.

Then, the sound of waves and of seagulls, followed by the smell of salt air.

She looked around the room and saw the simple adobe walls and dirt floor and the open window facing the ocean.

It was probably midday, and while she felt made out of lead, when she looked down, she discovered she was still wearing her field suit and covered by a thin white sheet.

There was a click and the wooden door to the interior started to swing open and her hand reached instinctively for her side piece, finding it gone, and seeing it laid out on a small round table in the far corner.

Her pulse began to rise and she slid out of the bed, holding the sheet in her hand to use it when Phil Coulson appeared inside the room, holding a small bag.

"Hi," he said, eyebrows raised at her defensive posture. "You probably won't be needing that," he said, motioning to the sheet with his head, "For that."

Skye rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed, tossing the sheet back on the mattress.

"How about leaving a note?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was knocking out my psychotic father and then I wake up...here. What is this place?"

"It's one of our safehouses," he smiled softly. "South of the border."

She nodded, looking around the room more carefully.

"Why didn't you take me back to base?" she said.

"Simmons came here," he said gently. "Said you were okay, just needed to rest."

"Are you afraid that I might...hurt them?" she asked with a guilty expression.

"No," he said, stepping towards her. " _No_."

He put a hand out and touched her shoulder as she put her hand over his.

"I just wanted to give you time to adjust. That's all."

"You're not going to try to study me like a lab rat, are you, sir?"

She meant it as a joke, but it fell a little flat.

"Skye, don't call me 'sir', alright? Not after everything..."

"Does this mean I get to call you 'Phil'?" she said teasingly.

"Probably," he joked. "Yes."

Coulson pulled his hand from her shoulder and she shifted in the direction he moved, towards a small bag which he unzipped on top of the table.

"I brought you a change of clothes," he said, "If you'd like to get more comfortable."

"You're one to talk," she said, raising her eyebrows at him, eyeing his suit and tie.

"Simmons said you should get lots of rest," he said, switching the subject. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep for a month," she answered, laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Then I'll let you do that," he said, heading towards the door.

"Can you just...stay?" she asked, before he left.

His hand was on the doorknob and he let it go, walked back towards her and stopped at the bed.

"Scoot," he said.

Skye moved over and made room for him as he pushed off his dress shoes and sat down on the open side next to her.

Shoving her hand under the pillow, she turned on her side and looked at him.

"Thanks," she said, with a shy half-smile.

His arm came across her side of the bed and around her shoulder and pulled her against him until her head was under his chin and she could feel his breath on the top of her head.

"Sleep."

***

Skye shifted feeling the pull of absence. Something had left. Warmth and a familiar scent and her eyes fluttered open to see Coulson standing to one side of the bed slowly removing his jacket.

In the golden light, she watched him carefully fold it and lay it across one of the chairs at the table. Then he went for his tie, slowly, pulling the knot free and loosening it, raising his chin, sighing a little at the release and swinging it over his head to drop it on the tabletop.

As he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up the shirtsleeves, he turned back toward the bed when he stopped, seeing her watching him.

Her head was against the pillow, eyes falling against his body catching the light from window of the sunset, and he stepped closer to the bed, silent, continuing to work on his shirt.

Skye sat up when he stopped there, and he stared back at her tumble of hair mussed up from their rest, her silent expression making everything around him feel suddenly heavy and warm.

She rose to her knees and reached him, hands landing on his shirt buttons. Undoing one, watching him catch on his own breath, she started for the next, until his chest was moving up and down with deep heavy breaths.

"Your scar," she said, glancing up at him for a moment, and finding her answer there, she let her fingers touch his chest.

As much as he had told himself this could never happen, it was too late. It had been too late _so_ long ago. Hearing her whisper his name as she kissed along his jawline made him come undone and then he was clutching her to him, letting himself kiss her the way he had always longed to.

"I can't lose you," he said, looking into her eyes. "I can't."

Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she rose up on her knees, hands cradling his face. "We won't ever lose each other."

She pressed her mouth against his fiercely, swinging her leg over him and straddling his lap as she deepened the kiss, pushing him back against the mattress until she was on top of him, his eyes cascading down her body, his fingers toying with the zipper at her neck.

"You should get more comfortable," he said with a smirk.

Skye bit her lower lip and Coulson's eyes got wide as the zipper started to move itself down of its own accord.

"You want this to last longer than five minutes, right?" he asked, moving beneath her.

"Noted," she said coyly and ran her hand down his chest, over the hair down his abs and to his belt.

***

When he is inside her, he can't bear the idea of life before her. The shallowness of it. He wants something more. She is his home and the thought of losing her seems like the most wasteful thing of this second life. And he won't ever let go of that again, now that he has found her and this new way of knowing, it's almost too much and still not enough.

She is filled and it makes her want a part of him to continue. To always be in the world. Suddenly in the moment she understands her father's fears, even though they fought. But she did choose. She chooses him as her family and she can't remember ever knowing herself so much by knowing someone else.  Like he is a second heartbeat.

He is calling out her name and she's agreeing as their fingers lash together. There is no more holding back, no more doubting, and even as it's happening, they know that something has changed that they are no longer just themselves.

***

"I wish we could just stay, like this."

She stares up at the ceiling, into the darkness.

Phil finds her wrist, lightly bringing it to his lips.

"Do you still want to change the world?" he asks. She can hear the smile in his tone.

"Yes. _From here_ ," she grumbles.

"Do you want field reports and supply recs right through here?" he asks, motioning in front of the bed, even though they can barely see. "A small army of mercenaries and recruits, Koenigs...," he adds with a laugh.

"No," she groans. "I just want _this_."

She grabs at his face and turns, pressing a kiss against his mouth, and already he's unable to resist and has his hands on her hips again, reaching for her naked body beneath the sheet.

"I know you," he grins, talking between teasing kisses. "You want to change the world. _We_ will find a way to make this work," he says, with a heavy breath, breaking away for a moment. "I promise."

"The team, when they find out what I am..."

He can hear the doubt in her voice, but he knows that this is just one more barrier for her to lay waste to and raise her flag over.

"They'll be astounded," he says. "I won't study you like a lab rat, but you know Simmons will. And she'll love every moment of it. Fitz will probably make you a special suit that works with brainwaves, Trip will declare you a superhero after knowing about it for 5 seconds, and May will forever live in fear of you reading her mind, launching the most legendary prank war SHIELD has ever known."

"Do I have to tell them right away? Because, you're right, the pranking possibilities with this thing..."

"Let's go sit out on the patio, look at the stars," he suggests.

"We have a patio?"

"Yes. It's very nice."

They make their way outside, sharing the sheet between them and she's in his lap, as he kisses her shoulder, looking up at all of the points of lights above them.

"Do you think we'll ever get up there?" she asks.

"I think the better question is if we can stop them from coming to us," he replies sarcastically.

"You can't think like that as the Director of SHIELD," she says.

"I used to think that way," he admits, watching her profile. "I've recently come across a few reasons to change my mind."

"A few?"

"One. One really great one."


End file.
